Fluorinated polymers such as polymers of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) are well known for their superior heat resistance, chemical resistance, corrosion resistance, and anti-stick properties. Because of these properties, polymers of TFE have found a wide range of applications including use as release (also called non-stick) coatings on metal substrates such as cookware including cook, bake, and frying articles.
It is known that the adhesion of fluoropolymers to metal is rather low. A non-fluorinated heat resistant binder can be used in non-stick finishes for adhering fluoropolymers to substrates and for film-forming. The binder can be non-melt processible (meaning it does not exhibit melt-flow behavior) such as polyimides, polyamides, polybenzimidazoles, polyamide-imides, polysulfones, polybismaleimides, and liquid crystal polymers; or melt processible, such as polyethersulfone, polyphenylene sulfide, and polyaryleneeetherketone.